


purple hair.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bar!AU, Drabble Series, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro walked up to the bar, collapsed onto his usual chair, and pouted at Clint.  “Wanda has a date.”</p><p>Clint just shook his head and started making a Santa Fe Sidecar.  “Wanda has lots of dates.”</p><p>“This one is different,” Pietro said.  “This one is more of a boyfriend.”</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4084507">threats.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	purple hair.

**Author's Note:**

> finger's slowly healing, but this was easier to type then they have been, so that's a good sign.

Pietro walked up to the bar, collapsed onto his usual chair, and pouted at Clint. “Wanda has a date.”

Clint just shook his head and started making a Santa Fe Sidecar. “Wanda has lots of dates.”

“This one is different,” Pietro said. “This one is more of a boyfriend.”

Clint slid the glass across the bar and glanced over at where Wanda was sitting. “His hair is worse than yours was when we met.”

“His hair is purple.”

“Hey, don't knock the purple,” Clint said defensively. “You know that's my favorite color.”

Pietro just rolled his eyes. “His name is Jarvis, but apparently he wants to be known as DJ Vision. She calls him Vision all the time.”

“He's a DJ?” Clint asked. “Well, that sort of explains the purple hair. How did Wanda meet him?”

“She went clubbing with this girl she goes to class with, and he was the DJ,” Pietro said, pausing to down half of his drink. “There were a bunch of jerks trying to get her to dance with them, and he saw it getting physical and came in and swooped her off her feet. Literally. He picked her up and carried her away from them. She spent the rest of the night in the DJ booth, and according to her, it was love at first sight.”

“You can't be upset about love at first sight,” Clint said. “Wasn't that how it was for us?”

“We're different.”

“Why are we different?”

“Because you're not a purple-haired DJ who's sleeping with my sister!” Pietro exclaimed, downing the rest of the drink. “Plus, we're actually in love. They're not.”

“How do you know they're not?” Clint grabbed the glass and moved it before he leaned forward and grasped Pietro's hands. “If she likes him as much as you're saying she does, then you have to give him a chance. I'll give him one too, and then once we've all spent time together, we'll talk about it and decide whether we like him or not.”

“I don't like him, Clint.”

“Have you ever had a conversation with him?”

“No.”

“Then you can't possibly know you don't like him. Invite them over here.”

“Fine.” Pietro nodded. “I'll go get them. You can see for yourself what a loser he is.”

Clint laughed as Pietro started towards Wanda's table. “I might like him just because of the purple!”

“Fuck off!”


End file.
